wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Waygetter
Ryan “Ry” Shane T. Waygetter (originally Purple Tattletail) is the deuteragonist of the book series, The Amazing Rocket Hood. He is Scott’s partner-in-crime when he was originally a furby-like a virtual pet toy named Baby Talking Tattletail, until he transform into a fully human and became an adoptive child. Ry Waygetter.jpeg |video_games= Tattletail (Fanfiction version) Criminal Case (Fanfiction Version) |book_series= Tattletail Fanfictions The Amazing Rocket Hood (book series) |inspirations= Han Solo Owen Grady Emmet Brickowski |full_names= Ryan Shane Waygetter |other_names= Grape (as Tattletail) |personality = Brave, altruistic, loving, courageous, creative, friendly, caring, independent, intellectual, witty, romantic, aloof, rebellious, clever, dutiful As Tattletail: Tattletail-like, playful, funny, intelligent, cute, shyness, sneaky, hungry Somehow (formerly): Idiotic, nervously, stubborn, shyness, clumsy, awkwardness |appearance = As human:'''Wavy dark brown hair (naturally dark purple), blue eyes '''As Tattletail: |occupations= A purple "Furby-like" toy Inventor Aviator Scientist Pet Peeve (formerly) Archeologist |alignment= Good |goals= As Tattletail: Banish Mama (succeeded (only in good ending); In Tattletail) As Human: To Win Abby’s Heart (succeeded) |affiliations= Grimsborough Police Department |home = Grimsborough |relatives = Papa Tattletail (father) Mama Tattletail (mother) Butternut (brother) Dewdrop (brother) Snowglobe (brother) Boring Tattletail (brother) Black Tattletail Troubletail (brother) Scott Jones (adoptive cousin; formerly, later brother in law) Samuel Jones (adoptive cousin; formerly, later brother in law) Abigail Jones (adoptive cousin; formerly, later girlfriend/wife) Annabelle Waygetter (daughter) |allies = his best friend Scott Jones, Yellow Tattletail 1, Yellow Tattletail 2, Blue Tattletail 1, Blue Tattletail 2, Butternut (Gold Tattletail), Night Night (Dark Tattletail), Snowglobe (White Tattletail), player character |enemies=Example |likes= As Tattletail: Eating treats, being brushed, charging his batteries, hanging out with his family, playing hide and seek, being with Scott, being both human and Furby, As Human: his inventions, inventing, bonding with the Dinosaurs, being 1# inventor/scientist, showing off |dislikes = Darknesses, being without Abby, not being inventor/scientist, clumsinesses, |powers_and_abilities = Teleporting Giving directions Skilled tamer Tracking Hunting Skilled leader Vehicular abilities Outstanding marksman |paraphernalia=Example |weapons=Example |fate=Example |quote=Example }} Background Ryan was born on February 25, 2016. Ryan and his eighteen siblings unique from the moment of their birth; although their mother, Veronica Price, was human until she was cursed, their father, Thomas Waygetter, was a unique genetic hybrid of human and Tattletail. Due to an accident with toxic wastes that turned merged into human. Veronica, discovered that she was pregnant by him. Fearing that his unborn child had been conceived after his fateful lives, Thomas wanted to have an abortion, but after he was forced to kill himself, his suicide convinced Veronica to go through with the pregnancy. When Veronica gave birth to the colored larval sac-like eggs containing the babies but she died of maternal mortality, allowing Professor Neutron to handle the children for himself with Timmy Fairy’s help. As an orphan, Ryan was abandoned by Professor Neutron at the Chen Noddle when he and siblings were still an infants in 2016. Raised in Ninjago in the farthest corner of the universe - he was unaware of his unique heritage, having simply been told that he was lead to believe he was the only first eldest child as well as orphan and didn't discover he and his siblings had any relatives until he was eight whereupon he was turned into human. Personality Ryan Waygetter is brave, loving, optimistic and hopeful and his childhood described competitive, confident and energetic and now his grownup traits were dutiful, independent and intelligentm confident, headstrong, brave, and with a strong sense of justice for all life forms. He had a habit of playing pranks, which driven those insane. Ryan enjoys eating, video games and sports, which he is very good at. Despite Ryan’s sporty and slightly childish lifestyle, he is quite responsiblity. He wears athletic uniforms during his time. He could be quite impulsive, and sometimes behaved rashly if he was angry, though he came to realize that lashing out at people in anger didn't solve anything and only made things worse including his siblings. He tends to be highly empathetic with the wildlife, even hinted to be the sole person to have such traits: He sees his raptor pack as his family instead of just trained animals and knows how to handle them carefully contrary to point of view where he perceive the Velociraptors as mere tools of warfare, and openly concerned on the poor treatments compared with his ways to treating pack. He comes off as very down to Earth and was openly confused as to why a genetically-engineered hybrid would be necessary to attract attention more than the existing dinosaurs in the park. As adult, Ryan spends most of his time making inventions when those needs it. He is responsibility in order to thinking out. Despite this, Ryan demonstrates little regard or respect for authority, especially when he realizes they are acting in poor sense. This often put him at odds with those who refused to listen to him after the Indominus rex had escaped until the situation had reached critical levels. He never gave up hope when he tried his best. Physic Appearances Ryan is a 34 year-old former dinosaur pet peeve. He looks almost resembles to his adoptive uncle, David Jones’s appearances, Ry has short dark brown hair with wavy bangs combed on top, blue eyes. However, when he get cursed by Abigail’s Scythe, his hair naturally turned into his real hair; dark purple. He wears a brown vest underneath sky blue shirt with collar, black pants with with belt of same color and brown boots. As Tattletail, Ryan is somewhat small and has an egg-shaped body with small, human-like feet and a cat-like face. He has a small heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, complete with large pointed ears resembling those of Furbies. Tattletail's fur can come in many different colors, and he is shown to be available in purple, yellow, and blue colors in the game. He appears to wear leg warmers that are usually difficult to notice at first. He also has an egg hole on the bottom of his model and a small tuft of hair on his head alongside a very-hard-to-see sharp-ended tail. Biography Eight years later, Ryan was a Tattletail and become a birthday gift for a boy named Scott Jones. At the end of the year 2022, David Jones has to go to Tokyo with his eldest son Scott and twin younger children, Abigail and Samuel. But the his girlfriend, Zoe Kusama said that rhey take does not allow animals, so Ryan is forced to stay home with the his siblings and Scott’s pet hyena, Nick. He is very disheartened. While Eduardo Ramirez is watching soaps, Ryan accidentally sits on the remote, turning it to the "Girly Gossips show." Girly Gossips interviews a "wacko" scientist, Ivan Kong who claims he can transform toys to humans, to Ryan's delight. He finds out that Kong resides in Florida. On a few miles out of town when they finally reach Florida to came just so he can become a real boy by find this scientist Ryan is looking for. Je find Dr. Kong, who is angered by another failure. His "children", mutant doll Adele and Mutant Tin Soldier Dennis assist Ivan, who transforms Ryan into a human being and to his shock Ryan, long since past his toyhood, becomes a muted child with his age in toy years. King captures Ryan, to show his success at creating a human from a toy and turn Ryan into a media freak. But his nephew, Ian Kong, comes and sets him free in exchange for a slimy chew toy. Ryan make $100,000 dollars by finding a lost pets including lost dogs and their puppies, cats and kittens, terrapins, hamsters and fishes using his sense of seeing. Ryan goes to spa to relaxing himself, getting his haircut but wavy hairs due to it growing longer and gets some fresh clothes He buy a bike and luggage and to the park, unfortunately forgetting how he is a child. While spending his time at fair park Ryan is having fun while getting a teddy bear, bike wear-gears and skateboard. He wanders and thinking to himself that his alone, but suddenly meets Xander Hong, a frail inventor and doctor who grant Ryan a voice he repaired through the throat in order for him to speak and Ryan went off. However, Nick becomes obsessed with catching the new Ryan on what he assumes to be made up of seven toys. Leonard's mom falls in love with the now human Spot, further angering Leonard because he doesn't want Spot to become his step-dad. He gets angry and orders Scott to leave, Krank in hot pursuit, and the Helperman's upset. Around the time Leonard's other pets arrive, Scott's in a loser hotel and Leonard explains the whole story. Scott regretfully starts to miss Leonard, and feeling the only way to re-create his relationship with Spot is to have Krank turn him into a dog, Leonard and Scott try to return to each other, but pass each other on the way. Leonard visits the mad scientist. Spot and the gang follow Leonard to the lab. A battle begins at the lab between Spot and Krank. When the machine runs out of fuel, Spot puts the nickel Krank gave him earlier and it turns Krank into a mouse with Jolly chasing him out of the lab. But the machine starts to blow up and it zaps Spot. After the explosion, Leonard finds that Spot has turned to dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it reactivates and zaps Spot again, Turning him back into a dog. Afterwards, Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boy are outside the awards ceremony cheering for Leonards mom. But Pretty Boy is wondering how they're gonna get home. Spot tells them his plan. That night, Spot is dressed up as Scott Leadready again and convinces Mary to drive him home with them. Meanwhile Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the RV's bed as part of Scott's plan. In the epilogue, he decides to stop dressing up as a boy and decides to go back to being a pet. On Summer Camp, he sneaked out to go ice skating, so her mother raised awareness that she had gone missing. When Annika came home, she secretly bought a polar bear with her, and named her Shiver. Annika was yelled at for sneaking out because her parents wanted her to stay at home all day. This left Annika very upset and accused her parents of ruining her life before running to her bedroom. Because of his inventing hobby he took since he’s half-Tattletail, he has scared off over 124 possible children classmates and causes some difficulties by his twin brother, Raymond/Boring Tattletail. After another educational interview ends in disaster, he begins to lose hope of ever being enrolled. He eventually figures that his mother may have only abandoned him and his siblings as she wouldn't be able to take care of them and tries to find her identity by building a Memory Scanner, a device that scans people's deepest memories. Presenting his machine at the Grimsborough Elementary School Science Fair, Annika sneaked out again with Shiver to join the villagers who were ice skating together in the town square, but she was approached by Wenlock. Wenlock proposed to Annika but she rejected him. In return, Wenlock turned everyone in the kingdom into stone statues. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika 3 days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would remain statues forever. Annika was taken to Cloud Kingdom, majestic kingdom in the sky, and was introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla told Annika to find the Wand of Light in order to defeat Wenlock. Annika discovered that Brietta was her sister, and that she had been turned into a pegasus by Wenlock. Annika realized that this was why her parents had always been so desperate to protect, as they didn't want anything to happen to her. She became determined to find a way to save them and her people, and break the spell over her sister, too. Annika and Brietta went on a quest to find the Wand of Light, and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan assisted Annika in finding the wand, and they fell in love after she changed his outlook on the situation he was in, and saved each other. Annika made the wand and defeated Wenlock, saving everyone in the kingdom and her sister. Annika was Windlock Annika defeating Wenlock invited to meet Aidan's father, and she reunited her parents with Brietta, who they had not seen for 16 Gallery Ry Waygetter.jpeg 50A42A1A-DD90-4AD4-8F1D-59B26C9B1432.jpeg FFB9BD2B-DA1F-43D3-9926-35F230A74C88.jpeg A49EE22E-C824-4003-888B-B17F7D6FCC62.jpeg BF731776-1D8F-4A56-B506-888CEAE376B4.jpeg 7DFB8047-6AE6-440A-B758-5082281F445B.jpeg 9FCB3304-2ED9-4A4F-8273-37522E361002.jpeg 4CBB14AB-66A2-401A-B38E-35B2750DB761.jpeg B7B50002-B9B9-483B-A2EE-ADAAF4FB6C47.jpeg 6E09FCAD-EFD1-4788-924C-E2DA3DCD355D.jpeg 0AC0B695-2AA7-4AF6-A387-57F211321922.jpeg 25C68970-8ADF-40DB-9FF4-15FF5048B1BC.jpeg F03A48E7-6599-4FEA-8BD5-A84B8DFCBCB7.jpeg 46B45FEA-C6CB-40B9-B9C2-EC31F6A6C3FA.png 9663B16F-17E9-4E22-99EB-C9F7F5236FB9.png 5257906C-FC1E-4BBE-984D-28163E7EAB2F.png Trivia * Tattletail's appearance is based off of the Furby toys. * Tattletail's gender has been debated among fans, but the song in the trailer refers to Tattletail as "he", making him officially male. * During the development of the game, the developers originally planned for the Baby Talking Tattletail toys to be evil. * Tattletail has an official Twitter account, which randomly posts phrases spoken by the character in-game and occasionally responds to mentions. ** From 4th May - 1st June, Tattletail's official Twitter was changed to reflect Boring Tattletail instead of the original Tattletail. * All of the Baby Talking Tattletails are voiced by Ryann Shannon. * Tattletail's tail is rarely shown, despite his name and concept art. It's very small. * White and black versions of Tattletail are shown on the official Tattletail box, and weren't seen in-game until the Kaleidoscope Update. The two Tattletails appear in the Kaleidoscope campaign as Night-Night and Snowglobe, but they are "defective models" due to them missing a Waydrive. ** There is also a brown version, which is never seen in-game as a character. ** tattletail will sometimes wish you a happy birthday, this could mean tattletail thinks that you got him for your birthday, and not christmas. * According to the Tattletail's tag, he was born in Decent, IL on February 25, 1998. Its zip code corresponds to the real town of Dwight, IL. * Due to countless details in the game, it is very likely that the purple Tattletails are by far the most common to find, the yellow Tattletails being uncommon, and the blue Tattletail being the rarest. * Tattletail comes with Tattle treats, which aren't seen in-game. * Before the "Gift Update", Tattletail had white lines around his nose. * His name is a portmanteau of "tattletale" and "tail". ** A tattletale is a person (often a child) who constantly tells on other people. *** Notably, the last line of Tattletail's description from Waygetter Electronics said: "You have to love me... or I'll tell!" * Tattletail's official model is available on Steam Workshop, along with his box and Mama Tattletail. ** The turquoise version of Tattletail is also available, which is never seen in the game at all. * The description on the Waygetter Electronics site describes more about Tattletail: "I’m Tattletail™, the amazing new pet from Waygetter Electronics® Electronics! sic I just know we’ll be best friends!" *The events of Criminal Case present: Tattletail reveal that Ryan was given to Scott because Darlyn knew about what he he wants. Waygetter Descriptions * I love to talk and sing to you! * I can hear you! The more you talk to me, the more I learn! * I can really see... But I’m afraid of the dark! * My mouth really moves when you feed me! * Feed me treats and I might surprise you with a Gift Egg™! * You have to love me... or I’ll tell! Category:Hybrid characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood Category:Heroes Category:Tattletails Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans